


Condolences

by orphan_account



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-02
Updated: 2005-05-02
Packaged: 2017-11-15 03:49:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Condolences

The moon and the stars were just plain beautiful from Earth. Ethereal lights that seemed to curiously stare down upon everyone, as if their lives meant something. There was no such sensation from the colonies; seeing the sky from Earth was certainly unique. Heero often wondered if the myths about people being born under certain stars was true, and sometimes even wondered if his comrades were born under the same star he was.

 

Where he stood was still a wreck. The former New Edwards base underwent quite a clean up, which wasn't nearly finished yet. Under a false identity, Heero pitched in a helping hand, as a way to pay his condolences once and for all. People welcomed the help, but paid him no mind, for the most part. It was exactly how he wanted it. He felt grief for each disembodied lever, or singed piece of fabric from a former airline's seating. It made him wonder how things could have been different, though living in the past was not his forte, at least until the war ended. He couldn't seem to escape it now.

 

The only thing he was truly happy about was that no one bothered him. It was all work, no less. If anyone was goofing off, he obviously missed it. Being the last one out here told his boss what a fine worker he was, and he earned a few extra bucks as pay.

 

He took a seat on the ground, and noticed how full the moon was; noticed its shine more than anything. Sometimes he'd look to the moon; wonder how everyone else saw it. Then there were the stars. Stars, he felt, were the only things that could forgive his deeds of the past. They continued to sparkle for him, and offered just a spark of life when he felt his inner fire die out more and more. Doctor J. wanted to put it out completely, and basically turn him into a machine. In times of war, that's when desperate measures needed to be taken. Heero felt he didn't have anything else to live for. Every breath he took belonged to someone else. Any food he'd eaten could've easily been eaten by someone who needed it more. The world just wasn't his for the taking; not until he saved it. He felt he had to do at least that much to be able to take from it.

 

 _"Man, you do way too much for others. When's it time for you?"_

 

Heero looked at his watch and stood, with his one sack of essentials rested comfortably around his shoulders. "I'm having me time right now, Duo," Heero answered the sky. He could almost feel his partner standing behind him now, teasing him about his selflessness. But, he took this time for others, as well as himself. It felt good to make peace with Earth one last time.

 

Having booked a flight for LaGrange Point 2 on Duo's colony, Heero was due at the airport in 2300 hours, which was getting close. Grieving time was over; soldiers of the past could rest. The loneliness wearing away his soul would soon end; he had someone waiting for him in the sea of light. There was nothing left for Earth to condone, and there was nothing more he could give. His peace was made, and he could finally kiss his past good-bye.

 

The light of the stars winked at him, and he saluted the sky. To starting life anew, and farewell to all lives lost. 

 

[End]


End file.
